Junpei And The Toko Somay
by ngeeeng-sama
Summary: Chapter 8: Di rumahnya Igor... nahlo ada apa disana? no flames ampon kk masih copo
1. Inspirasi yang ngaco tapi diterima

Akhirnya saya membuat fanfic dengan baik dan benar (?). Ini adalah fanfic Persona PERTAMAX saya so no flames, tolong review dan maaf jika ada kesalahan.

Warning: Gajeness, Semprulness, OOCness, Ngaconess, Lebayness, and Cacadness

Disclaimer: Persona series sudah pasti punya ATLUS, kalo saya yang punya pasti ada saya disana (?) *PLAK*

* * *

Chapter 1. Inspirasi yang ngaco tapi diterima

Junpei terlihat bosan, dia ingin sekali sesuatu yang baru, tetapi dia tak punya uang alias bokek, jadi dia keluar sebentar. Di Pallownia Mall, dia melihat orang yang sedang bercakap2 malah lebih kelihatannya sedang berdebat.

"Budi, gua menolak alesan lu" kata salah satu orang disana

"Jadi mau gimana lagi Tom? Harga diri kita bisa hancur!" kata si Budi

"Itu terlalu mengada2, mana ada orang yang mau beli miso dari eek kappa?" kata si Tom

"Tom, itu sudah jalan terakhir kita, emang lu mau kita bikin es krim dari eek nya? Kan lebih menjijikan!" kata si Budi

Dan kejadian langka pun terjadi; Junpei berpikir. Dia berpikir bahwa apakah eek kappa itu enak? Dia menjadi bingung. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk pulang, dia lalu melihat orang yang sedang jualan somay dengan senang karena dia mendapat duit sehat(?). Dengan begitu Junpei akhirnya menemukan Inspirasi dan melupakan percakapan eek kappa tersebut. Dia telah menemukan Ide Baru yaitu: Membuat Toko Somay. Lalu dia masuk ke dorm dengan secara tak normal yaitu teriak2 kayak cacing kepanasan tetapi sayangnya dia bukan cacing *Agidyned*

"OH MAI GOAT! GUA PUNYA IDE!" teriak si Junpei

"APAAN SIH LU TERIAK JANGAN DI KUPING GUE!" respon Yukampret *Garudyne*eh Yukari dari teriakan Junpei sambil melempar hapenya

"Aduh, sakit Yuka-tan, eh btw gua punya ide nih, ada yang mau dengar?" tanya Junpei

"Ide nya apa dulu?" jawab ArisaN *PLAK* eh Minato. "Kalo gak sehat gua-

"SOMAY!" potong Junpei. "IDE GUA KITA BIKIN TOKO SOMAY!"

"SOMAY? UOOH COUNT ME IN!" respon Minato secara gak nyantai

"Kalo Minato ikut saya ikut tentu… hihi" kata Yukari tiba2

"Gua ikut, HARUS" kata Aegis yang tiba2 jadi Yandere(?) *God's Handed* lalu terjadilah percikan api diantara Yukari dan Aegis

"Pada bikin toko Somay? Urusan modal serahkan ke gua" kata Mitsuru secara bercahaya redup (?) *Bufudyned*

"Gua ikut dong gua kan MASTAH nya masak" kata Shinjiro secara pede

"WOOF! (Gua ikut lah! Masakannya shinji AWESOME!)" kata Koromaru

"Gua ikut deh, pas nih lagi bokek gua" kata Akihiko secara miskinnya *Ziodyned*

"Aku ikut dong!" kata Ken dengan nada bapak-bapak anak kecilnya *tusuked*

"Ken-chan, kamu gausah ikutan, biar entar kamu bisa kencan disini" kata Yukari dengan nada Ibu2 (?) *Garudyned again*

"Baik mah" turut Ken (sejak kapan Ken jadi anaknya Yukari?)

"eh btw bukannya kalo mau bikin toko harus punya surat ijin dulu?" tanya Fuuka

Terjadilah perang oh iyaya(?) tiba2 muncul tukang pos dari depan pintu.

"Tok tok, permisi, bagi yang bernama Iori Junpei ada surat dari dinas ketokoan!" kata Tukang pos tersebut

"hah? Gua belum bikin ijinnya loh" respon Junpei sambil menerima surat tersebut.

"Saya akan pergi, jangan merindukan saya ya ;)" kata tukang pos sambil menghilang(?)

"orang aneh, Junpei, buka tuh surat!" kata Minato gasabaran

"oke, oke, aku bacakan; Kepada Iori Junpei, Ijin anda tentang toko somay itu… DITERIMA! Saya ganyangka ada yang membuat toko seperti itu, biasanya hanya pedangan kaki lima. Saya terharu tau gak mendengar percakapan anda dengan teman2 anda tentang toko somay, BENAR2 DEH! Saya akan mencoba menjadi pelanggan terbaik dan selalu…. Saya fans somay…. Hiksu, masih terharu saya… sungguh…. Eherm, singkatnya Ijin anda ACCEPTED!-Sincerely, Ketua Dinas Pertokoan"

"DEMI APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" respon semuanya

"Realiti, ini kebenaran, baca saja" kata Junpei sambil menyerahkan surat tersebut ke teman2nya

Ketika teman2nya menatap surat tersebut, mereka langsung pingsan ditempat. Junpei hanya bisa bengong kehabisan kata2. Begitulah akhir kehidupan eh malam mereka ini…

* * *

Jadi gaje ah garing krenyes krenyes (?). Tolong maklumkan karena saya masih inexperience dan maaf bila ada kesalahan dan tolong review dan jangan membakar(flames) dan terima kasih jika telah membaca Fanfic cacad ini (?)


	2. Cabbage Somay ?

Nyeh sobat saya mana katanya mo baca kok ga di ripiew T_T (?). Eh nulis fanfic abis sahur enak juga ya kaga ada yang ganggu, orang2 pada tepar semua (eh malah cerita dia) *tendanged*

Warning: Gajeness, Semprulness, OOCness, Ngaconess, Lebayness, and Cacadness

Disclaimer: Persona series sudah pasti punya ATLUS, kalo saya yang punya pasti ada saya disana (?) *PLAK*

* * *

Chapter 2. Cabbage Somay ?

Cahaya mentari telah melebay(?), itu pertanda udah mau siang. Si Junpei merasa (ngga begitu) kesal karena kemaren. Karena ternyata teman2nya itu hanya pura2 pingsan saja, mungkin mereka kira ini adalah sinetron(nahlo). Si Junpei akhirnya keluar dorm dan mencari Ide lagi. Di luar dorm, dia terasa terganggu dengan cahaya mentari yang telah melebay tersebut.

"AH CAHAYA MENTARI KEPARAT LU!" teriak Junpei secara gaknyante sambil melempar komik doraemon. Komik tersebut lalu mengenai kepala pemuda berambut gaje coklat dengan headset.

"HUANJIR! HUJAN KOMIK!" teriak pemuda tersebut.

"Goblok lu Yos, mana ada hujan komik? Cacad kau" kata temannya yang seperti setan (?) eh ngga deng udah tua saja. (sama aja, menghina-?-) *PLAK*

"Komik doraemon? Huanjir ini komik kesukaan gue! Berkah" kata pemuda dengan headset.

"Eh bentar tadi kita ngomongin apa, Yos?" tanya temannya yang seperti sudah tua.

"Ckck, pikun lu. Kita lagi ngomongin kombinasi makanan yang enak, taN" jawab pemuda berheadset sambil mengatai nama keluarga temannya.

"Ah setan lu! Jangan ngatain nama keluarga gua jadi SetaN dong!" kata temannya.

"Yaelah, ngambek dia, bercanda kok gue. Eh apaan nih yang enak?" tanya pemuda berheadset lagi.

"Kata Om Adachi apapun yang dicampur dengan Cabbage pasti uenak" jawab si SetaN. (?) *megidolaoned*

Tiba2 muncul lampu menyala diatas kepala Junpei yang telah mendengar percakapan tersebut. Secara otomatis, dia langsung pergi ke Junes secara….. caranya tidak diketahui deng (nahlo) *ditampar readers* singkatnya dia tiba di Junes secepat kilat. Ketika Junpei sedang melihat2 sesi grocery di Supermarket Junes, dia didatangi oleh Om-om.

"Ehem, Pagi dek, mau beli Cabbage? Uoh saya juga mau beli" kata Om-om tersebut.

"Oyah? Wah sepertinya anda adalah ahli Cabbage" tanya Junpei secara aksen bapak2. (?)

"Yap. Benar sekali. Di dunia ini tak ada lagi yang lebih ahli daripada saya soal Cabbage" jawab Om-om tersebut dengan nada bangga "Ini saya bawa artikel tentang Cabbage" kata Om-om itu lagi sambil member artikelnya ke Junpei.

Junpei membaca dengan terharu, dia mau menangis karena melihat sejarah Cabbage, ternyata makanan yang terlihat aneh itu benar2 _Historical. _Selesai membaca, dia langsung membeli semua cabbage yang ada disana dan dia memutuskan untuk mencampur cabbage tersebut dengan Somay-somay nya.

Ngeeeeeeeeng~ dia pulang dengan ojek. Setelah membayar ojek, dia masuk ke dorm secara lebay seperti cacing kepanasan... lagi. (?)

"ARISA'N'! GUA MENDAPAT IDE LAGI!" Teriak Junpei sambil memainkan nama keluarga Minato.

"Oi, lu jangan mainin keluarga gue! Eh Btw tadi gua menang arisan dong. Eh kok malah ke arisan, ide lu apalagi?" tanya arisaN eh Minato. *PLAK*

"Jadi gini, Min. Kita campur cabbage di somay kita" jawab Junpei.

"Oh iya, eh GENIUS KAU! SEJARAH CABBAGE ITU MENGHARUKAN!" teriak Minato yang ternyata ahli makanan.

"Bener! Gua terharu melihatnya… sumpah… hiksu" kata Junpei sambil menangis.

"Cup cup, gua juga terharu kok tenang aja sob" kata Minato sambil mengusap2 kepala Junpei layaknya Ibu. (?)

"Oh iya ya, yang masak entar Shinji kan? Tolong kasih tau dong somaynya ditambah Cabbage" perintah Junpei.

"Sep dah sob" turut Minato.

Minato lalu pergi ke dapur dan menemui Shinji yang sedang ngobrol dengan Koromaru. Dia tak mengerti kok si Shinji bisa ngobrol dengan anjing?.

"Shinji, maaf mengganggu. Junpei bilang entar somay nya dicampur Cabbage" kata Minato.

"Cabbage? Wah ide yang bagus itu, sejarah sayuran itu keren" kata Shinji setuju.

"Woof woof woof! (btul btul btul!)" kata Koromaru seperti Upin ato Ipin gua lupa. (?)

"Oh iya usahakan resepnya dijaga agar kesannya lebih keren" usul Minato.

"Sep dah ketua geng field, wakil ketua geng toko somay" turut Shinji.

"Eh, tolong bikin sample nya, kita mau nyoba" usul Minato lagi.

"Ya ya, tenang aja sob" turut Shinji lagi.

Minato dan Junpei lalu mengumpulkan orang2 yang ada di dorm ke meja makan, orang2 yang kurang mengetahui sejarah kuliner terlihat kebingungan dengan Cabbage. Mengapa harus Cabbage? Kenapa gak Sawi aja? Atau Jengkol? Pete sekalian? Mereka menunggu makanannya. Setelah 15 menit berlalu, Shinji muncul dengan piring.

"Jreeng~ silahkan mencoba!" teriak Shinji sambil menaruh piring.

"Wah, keliatannya uenak" kata Fuuka secara agak lebay.

"Yoi, Kencannya Ken-chan akan berjalan lancar pasti" kata Yukari.

"Mah, jangan ngebahas kayak gituan dong jadi malu" kata Ken sambil menahan malu.

"Eh ini Somay special Cabbage kan?" tanya Aegis.

"Yaiyadong, say" jawab Minato yang membuat Yukari memancarkan aura kebencian terhadap Aegis.

"Ayo kita makan! Jangan ngomong terus" kata Akihiko gasabaran.

"Selamat makan, Hap" teriak semuanya bebarengan. Ketika mereka mengunya, mereka langsung jatoh. Shinji yang memasak terlihat kebingungan apakah ada yang salah dengan makanannya? Setelah 1-3 menit mereka terbangun lagi.

"5 BINTANG UNTUK RASANYA!" teriak geng S.E.E.S. secara lebay. Shinji merasa terharu karena makananya berhasil.

"WAH TOKO GUE BAKALAN LAKU ANJIR! HUAHAHAHAH" teriak Junpei yang terlihat gila.

"OMIGOAT OMIGOAT OMIGOAT!" teriak Minato secara lebay.

"AHAHAHAHA~ DAPET GAJI = GA BOKEK LAGEEH!" teriak Akihiko secara gaknyantenya.

Dan malam itu terisi dengan tawakan-tawakan histeris. Itu bukan setan melainkan tim S.E.E.S. yang sedang mengalami masa awal _renaissance_ (?). Orang2 yang terkena Apathy Syndrome sembuh kembali karena mendengar tawakan tersebut. Mereka menjadi sembuh dan kehilangan akal sehat alias GILA. *PLAK*

* * *

Eh orang berheadset dan terlihat tua dan om-om junes itu bukan punya gua, punya ATLUS. Siapakah mereka? Tebaklah sendiri(?)

Bagi yang gatau tentang sejarah Cabbage, cari aja di gugel karena fanfiction tidak memuat link sepertinya T_T.

Kalo soal Minato itu adalah ahli makanan, itu saya ngasal dan kalo gasalah di manganya dia suka makan deh.

Terima kasih yang sudah telah membaca Chapter ke 2 fanfic gaje ini~ Please review dan jangan membakar(flame) karena saya takut api (?)


	3. Salah Informasi telah melebaykan semuany

Yosh! Akhirnya chapter 3 terbuat juga! Dan akhirnya gua free dari tugas2 gua yang susah dienyahkan(?) Jum'at gua libur. Oh, FREEDOM AT LAST! (?)

Warning: Gajeness, Semprulness, OOCness, Ngaconess, Lebayness, and Cacadness

Disclaimer: Persona series sudah pasti punya ATLUS, kalo saya yang punya pasti ada saya disana (?) *PLAK*

* * *

Chapter 3. Salah Informasi telah melebaykan semuanya

Menu, Modal, dll sudah dibuat. Sekarang nih sekelompok manusia(dan anjing) mau membangun tokonya… tapi dimana? Akhirnya meeting(ato main uno?) dimulai…..

"UNOOO!" teriak Akihiko ganyante

"OH NOES KARTU GUA MASIH SEPACK GINI!" teriak Ken yang payah main Uno

"woof!(menang gua!)" kata Koromaru sambil meletakan kartu ijo nomer 4

"OH NOOOOOES! GUE KALAH AMA ANJING!" teriak Akihiko dan Ken bebarengan

"OY! *_PEEEP_* LU SEMUA! MEETINGNYA KAPAN NEEH?" teriak Mitsuru dengan toa(?)

Kriik kriik kriiiiiiiik~

"Okelah, kita ngumpul disini untuk membicarai tentang toko kita. Junpei gak ada karena dia ada izin ke ngelayatan bokapnya, sedangkan Minato dia kemaren ketabrak ngeeeng dan masuk RS. Ada yang punya saran tentang nih toko kita bangun dimana?" tanya Mitsuru si ketua geng yang rich and (not so) famous *bupudained-?-*

"Oooh! Oooh! Gua tau dimana!" seru Shinjiro kayak murid TK "Gua tunjukin deh tempatnya!"

Shinjiro menunjukan lokasi yang dia sarankan, tim S.E.E.S. setuju-setuju aja tapi sebenernya mereka gatau ama tuh tempat. Ckckckck tim yang ga gaul…. *all-out-attacked* dan setelah berjalan selama 5 jam, mereka akhirnya sampai di tujuan….mungkin

"Waaaagh tempatnya bagus juga! Keren!" seru Ken secara noraknya *hamaoned*

"Oh, tempatnya bukan yang itu, Ken, tapi yang ini." kata Shinjiro sambil menunjuk ke tempat yang sangat….terlalu abal…. Dan dari tempat itu munculah preman berambut gaje…. Loh kok ada Preman?

"Mau opo kau? Ini teritori preman ngeeeng onleh!" seru Preman tersebut

"Kita lagi browsing tempat buat toko kita mas!" kata Fuuka

"Toko eh? Wah lo semua bawa cowok ganteng! Eh mas sini dunkz~" kata preman tersebut dengan mahonya sambil menatap ke arah Akihiko

"WHAT THE *_PEEEEEP_*? OH MAH GOT GUA GA MAHO! FUUKA HELP MEH!" teriak Akihiko sambil narik2 Fuuka yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya

"WAGH PENAMBAH ALBUM YAOI GUE!" teriak Fuuka yang ternyata fujoshi sambil mengambil kamera(?) *digeplak Fuuka*

"OH !" teriak Akihiko dengan sangat, sangat, SANGAT lebay dan dramatis sampe terdengar keluar bumi

"0h… sU4r4 94J3 d4r1 BuM1~" kata salah satu mahluk dari Planet tidak tahu(?)

"Y34h! F**K Th4T B****H!" seru teman mahluk tersebut yang ngomongnya gabener

Karena terjadi kengacoan teknis, Tim S.E.E.S. decided to undo this *_peeep_*ing thing *plak*

Menu, Modal, dll sudah dibuat. Sekarang nih sekelompok manusia(dan anjing) mau membangun tokonya… tapi dimana? Akhirnya meeting(ato main uno?) dimulai…..(lagi)

"UNOOO!" teriak Akihiko ganyante

"OH NOES KARTU GUA MASIH SEPACK GINI!" teriak Ken yang payah main Uno

"woof!(menang gua!)" kata Koromaru sambil meletakan kartu ijo nomer 4

"OH NOOOOOES! GUE KALAH AMA ANJING!" teriak Akihiko dan Ken bebarengan

"OY! *_PEEEP_* LU SEMUA! MEETINGNYA KAPAN NEEH?" teriak Mitsuru dengan toa(lagi)

Kriik kriik kriiiiiiiik~

"Okelah, kita ngumpul disini(yang kedua kalinya) untuk membicarai tentang toko kita. Junpei gak ada karena dia ada izin ke ngelayatan bokapnya, sedangkan Minato dia kemaren ketabrak ngeeeng dan masuk RS. Ada yang punya saran tentang nih toko kita bangun dimana? Selain tempat sebelumnya?" tanya Mitsuru si ketua geng yang rich and (not so) famous *bupudained-?-*

"Gua punya ide Mitsuru-senpai." kata Aegis "Gue tunjukin deh."

Aegis menunjukan lokasi yang dia sarankan, tapi ternyata, Aegis malah time travel ke zaman batu(?)

"Sampai deh." kata Aegis

"Wew cepet amet kak." kata Ken agak kaget

"Eh, ini dimana?" tanya Yukari

"Kok kesannya gaje ya?" tanya Junpei. Tiba-tiba muncul orang terlihat gembel dateng dengan gila

"UUGRAAAH! GYAAAHUOOO!(eh lu semua! Hand me your *_peep_*ing wallet!)" teriak orang itu gaje

"Lu ngomong apa gue gangerti…. Goblok." kata Akihiko

"UUWOOOO! OARGHSHJAGIYOO!(YAUDAH! Gua wet willy-in nih anak)" teriak orang itu sambil memasukan jarinya yang menjijikan ke dalam kuping Ken

"GYAAAAAAA! GET OFF YOU *_PEEEEP PEEEEP PEEEEEEEEEEEP_*" teriak Ken sambil ngomong yang gak bener

"WTF? CUT CUT! KITA UNDO LAGI!" teriak Shinjiro seperti sutradara cacad(?)

Karena terjadi kengacoan teknis, tim S.E.E.S. decided to undo this *_peeep_*ing thing(lagi) *PLAK*

Menu, Modal, dll sudah dibuat. Sekarang nih sekelompok manusia(dan anjing) mau membangun tokonya… tapi dimana? Akhirnya meeting(ato main uno?) dimulai…..(LAGI!)

"UNOOO!" teriak Akihiko ganyante

"OH NOES KARTU GUA MASIH SEPACK GINI!" teriak Ken yang payah main Uno

"woof!(menang gua!)" kata Koromaru sambil meletakan kartu ijo nomer 4

"OH NOOOOOES! GUE KALAH AMA ANJING!" teriak Akihiko dan Ken bebarengan

"OY! *_PEEEP_* LU SEMUA! MEETINGNYA KAPAN NEEH?" teriak Mitsuru dengan toa(LAGI)

Kriik kriik kriiiiiiiik~

"Okelah, kita ngumpul disini(yang KETIGA kalinya) untuk membicarai tentang toko kita. Junpei gak ada karena dia ada izin ke ngelayatan bokapnya, sedangkan Minato dia kemaren ketabrak ngeeeng dan masuk RS. Ada yang punya saran tentang nih toko kita bangun dimana?" tanya Mitsuru si ketua geng yang rich and (not so) famous *bupudained-?-*

"Oh iya, gue pernah ketemu tempat yang strategis." jawab Fuuka "Gua tunjukin deh"

Fuuka menunjukan tempat yang dia sarankan. Yaa… tempatnya memang strategis, tapi ada masalah yang sangat, sangat, SANGAT menyebalkan di tempat tersebut

"Kita sampai di Promotion Land! Strategis kan? Banyak orangnya~" kata Fuuka

"Buset dah Kak Fuuka cacad!" seru Ken "Orang2 disini kan…"

"HELLCOME TO THE PROMOTION LAND~ WAH ADA ORANG YANG HARUS DI PROMOSI KAN! WOOOOOYYYY TEMEN2! BELI! INI ANAK KECIL PENDEK CEBOL! DIJUAL MURAH!" teriak salah satu orang gaje disana sambil menjambak Ken

"GYAAAAAAAH HEEEELLPP! GUA DIJAMBAK ORANG GILA!" teriak Ken gaje

"OH TIDAKS KEN! ANAKKU!" teriak Yukari gaje juga

"Hadooooooh… capedeh, kita undo lagi…. LAGI…. SAATNYA CABUT KAWAN!" seru Aegis kaganyantenya

karena terjadi kengacoan teknis, tim S.E.E.S. decided to undo this *_peeep_*ing thing(LAGI) *PLAAAK*

Menu, Modal, dll sudah dibuat. Sekarang nih sekelompok manusia(dan anjing) mau membangun tokonya… tapi dimana? Akhirnya meeting(ato main uno?) dimulai…..(LAGI! Aduh, berhenti dong, saya bosen-?-)

"UNOOO!" teriak Akihiko ganyante

"OH NOES KARTU GUA MASIH SEPACK GINI!" teriak Ken yang payah main Uno

"woof!(menang gua!)" kata Koromaru sambil meletakan kartu ijo nomer 4

"OH NOOOOOES! GUE KALAH AMA ANJING!" teriak Akihiko dan Ken bebarengan

"OY! *_PEEEP_* LU SEMUA! MEETINGNYA KAPAN NEEH?" teriak Mitsuru dengan toa(la…gi…)

Kriik kriik kriiiiiiiik~

"Okelah, kita ngumpul disini untuk membicarai tentang-" tiba2 perkataan Mitsuru berhenti "…BUSET DAH KITA TADI TUH NGULANG2 DOANG TAI!" teriak Mitsuru tapi dia lupa mengesensor kata parahnya (?)

"Oh iya yah, ckckckck kok gua ganyadar?" tanya Yukari begonya *garudyned*

"Geblek lu Yuk." ujar Fuuka "BTW, Minato ama Junpei pulang kapan ya…..?"

Gedubrak, terdengar suara orang jatoh didepan pintu masuk, karena dikira shadow, jadi tim S.E.E.S. langsung nyerbu pintu masuk. Tapi, anehnya kok mereka bisa denger tuh suara dari jauh? Ckckck sungguh cacad *PLAAK* oh iya doorknob(gatau apa) pintu masuk bergerak dan… dan… DAN…..

"PERTAMAX GAN! WOOHOO!" teriak Junpei secara ganyantenya

"OH NOES KEDUAX GUE!" teriak Minato secara histerisnya(?)

"Horeeee! Minato pulang!" teriak Yukari dan Aegis bersamaan

"Oho~ iyadonkz my girlfriends" kata Minato MARUKNYA *armageddoned*

"Oh iya, Junpei, toko kita dibangun dimana ya?" tanya Akihiko

"Tokonya dibangun disini aja! Paling Pewe, Strategis, dll." kata Junpei

"HAAH! LAH KOK KATA KEN DI TEMPAT SELAIN DISINI!" tanya Shinjiro ganyantenya

"Oh, itu kalo mau bikin cabang, tp gausah lah disini udah cukup" jawab Junpei

-FLASHBACK-

"Ken!" teriak Junpei

"ada apa kak?" tanya Ken

"Gue ama Minato absen besok, jadi lu tolong kasih Mitsuru kalau mau bikin cabang cari tempat selain disini" kata Junpei sambil pergi

"OK, tokonya di tempat selain, disini tokonya gadisini, sep sep" ujar Ken tanpa mendengar kata "cabang"-nya Junpei

-FLASHBACK END-

"Oh noes gua salah inpormesion hehehehe…" kata Ken sok imut *PLAAK*

"SIALAN LU KEN'TUT'!" teriak tim S.E.E.S. kecuali Junpei & Minato sambil menganinaya(?) eh mengejar anak kecil bernama Ken.

Dan karena saya males menceritakan akhir2, kita akan sambungkan ke chapter selanjutnya *PLAAK*

~Bersambung~

* * *

Ckckckckck jadi gaje ah (?)

Bagi Fans Ken Amada, saya minta maaf karena dia model tercocok untuk disiksa disini *di hamaon ken dan fansnya*

Untuk temen saya yang bernama pulpen **HiroyukiSora**, saya minta maaf atas tak ada kemunculan bungamuraH dan setaN di chapter ini, karena belum saatnya dia untuk terlihat dengan baik (?)

Untuk yang tidak tahu: ngeeeng bisa disinonimkan dengan motor(?)

Planet tidak tahu bukan punya saya, copyright to buku ilmu pengetahuan sodara gue(lupa namanya apa)

Akhir bacot, Please Review, dan no api(flames) dan maaf jika ada kesalahan


	4. Bokek Rangers beraksi!

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiii (upin dan ipin mode on?*plak*) sori kalo apdet agak lama, jadwal main game gua bertambah. Kemaren tuh gua beli 2 game lagi padahal masih banyak game2 bertumpuk==" (nih orang cacad dah biasanya tuh orang PR bertumpuk bukan game-?-) oh iya sebagai request teman saya yang bernama **HiroyukiSora**, setaN dan bunga muraH saya tampilkan sebaik-buruknya(?). Oh iya, rating panpic ini mestinya T ya banyak kata gahuelz nya(?). Maaf untuk pembaca yang tak cukup umur bahwa saya naikan ratingnya. Bacot cukup(?).

Warning: Gajeness, Semprulness, OOCness, Ngaconess, Lebayness, and Cacadness

Disclaimer: Persona series sudah pasti punya ATLUS, kalo saya yang punya pasti ada saya disana (?) *PLAK*

* * *

Chapter 4. Bokek Rangers beraksi!

Di Chapter ini, kita kacangkan S.E.E.S. dulu, kita melihat keadaan tokoh figuran yang muncul di Chapter 2. Pemuda berheadset gaje yang bernama Bunga muraH Yosuke *PLAK*eh Hanamura Yosuke sedang mabok2an bersama temannya, SetaN SoujiN *BLAUGH* eh Seta Souji.

"eh… cuy…_hic_ CUUY! KITA BOKEK NYOO!" teriak bunga mura**H(an)**-?- *garudyne* Yosuke deng

"YAUDAH SIH! YANG PENTING BUKAN GUA! KEPARAT!" teriak Souji**N ***ditampar izanagi* "eh gua bokek juga deng… _hic_ OH NOOOEZ _hic_" teriak Souji lagi

"eh cuy, lu masih inget ama bocah pake topi yang ngelempar komik ke gua waktu itu?" tanya Yosuke tiba2 normal "gua nguping ternyata dia mau buat toko somay karena dia bokek"

"Eh? Kalo begitu kita bikin Toko Somay aja juga!" seru Souji

"WAH TUMBEN LU PINTER JI'N'!" teriak Yosuke "KITA AKAN MEMPLAGIAT TOKO MEREKA HAHAHAHA~"

"Oho iya dong~ eh? LU NGEHINA GUE LU BUNGA MURAHAN?" teriak Souji extra ganyante

"BODO! YANG PENTING KITA GA KRISIS EKONOMI LAGI!" teriak Yosuke secara gilanya "AYO LUIGI KITA KE MARKAS!"

"Luigi? Mario Bros?" tanya Souji heran

"KITA KAN SUPER CACAD BROS YOMAMEN!" teriak Yosuke dan tanpa sadar dia telah menghina dia sendiri(?)

"4h…. t3M4n U c4C4dZ….." kata orang tak dikenal disebelah Souji

"iya, gue tau kok…." kata Souji pasrah dan sambil sweatdrop

Mario & Luigi Cacad version itu pun keluar dari tempat awal mereka. Mereka menuju rumah yang sangat sederhana kepunyaan Dojima.

"Wah welkom home abang!" seru Nanako kepada Souji tetapi sayangnya Souji mengacanginya

"Eh, cebol, bawain vodka keatas gua ada bisnis ama temen gua ini." perintah Souji ke Nanako dalemnya

"Vodka? Emang boleh ama bokap?" tanya Nanako

"Yoi, udah ada surat ijinnya" kata Souji ke Nanako sambil memberikan surat lecek. Ekspresi yang diberikan Nanako adalah ekspresi mulut terbuka lebar*digampar nanako*

Di kamar, Souji dan Yosuke berbincang-bincang sambil minum Vodka. Mereka awalnya berbincang tentang nasib Kanji, lalu pindah ke orang-orang British, terus ke Harry Potter, Keong Racun, Hirasawa Yui, Lord Voldemort, dan mereka akhirnya sadar bahwa akan bisnis mereka.

"CACAD! KENAPA TADI GUE BICARAIN KEONG RACUN?" teriak Yosuke ganyantenya

"Lah kan yang mengganti subjek elu kan bukan gue." kata Souji tenang

"EMANG MESTINYA KITA NGAPAIN?" tanya Yosuke dengan ganyantenya lagi

"Ngomongin tentang bisnis memplagiat Toko Somay bocah itu, _Mario_." kata Souji dengan nada pasrah(?)

"JADI KITA NGAPAIN SOUJIII?" tanya Yosuke dengan ganyantenya ver2.6a (?)

"Menurut gue sih kita nyusup ke tuh toko terus kita contek menunya." kata Souji yang ternyata jago soal kriminalitas(?) *hamaoned*

"BAGUS TEMAN! BTW MODAL SIAPA YANG NGURUS?" tanya Yosuke dengan ganyantenya ver.4.3 (?) *brave bladed*

"Yukiko aja, dia kan pacar gue yang setia pasti dia mau." kata Souji dengan bangganya

"EH KITA KUMPULIN INVESTIGATION TEAM AJA! BIAR KALO ADA PENYERBUAN KITA GAK KALAH!" teriak Yosuke dan sepertinya dia lupa mematikan Caps (?) *Garudyne + Wind Amp-ed*

"Nyeh, kayak gitu kek dari tadi dasar bocah keparat" kata Souji dengan dalemnya dan sepertinya dia telah pasrah

Besoknya, Investigation Team berkumpul dan membahas tentang bisnis mereka itu. Dan ternyata semua member kecuali Yukiko memang sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi. Karena itu rencana berjalan dengan lancar.

"WAH SETUJU GUE! KITA CARI DUIT! PLAGIAT GPP YANG PENTING DAPET DUIT GUA MAH!" teriak Shirogaje Naotong *DOR* eh Shirogane Naoto lebih ganyante daripada Yosuke waktu itu

"SETUJU AMA NAO-CHAN!" teriak kumaN *PLAK* eh Kuma/Teddie

"DUIT GUA KRITIS JUGA NIH JADI KETINGGALAN FILM KUNG FU!" teriak Satenangka Cieeee *God's Handed* eh Satonaka Chie

"Gua mah selalu kaya, urusan modal serahkan kepada gue ohohoho~" kata Gamandi YuKingKong *Agidyned* eh Amagi Yukiko, dengan bangganya

"KALO BEGINI KITA, BOKEK RANGERS, AKAN MELAKSANAKAN MISI KITA!" teriak Yosuke ganyante lagi

Persetujuan dibuat dan mereka terbang ke Iwatodai dorm. Mereka menyusup dari pintu belakang dan menemukan menu dan resep somay.

"Waaah sparkle sparkle kayak Edward Cullen!" seru Kuntilanak Rese *tampared* eh Kujikawa Rise, dengan bercahaya

"Kerenan Voldemort ah" ujar PANTATsumi Kancing *Ziodyned* eh Tatsumi Kanji

"Setuju Bro" kata Naoto sambil ngetos bareng Kanji

"Ayo kita liat…" kata Souji sambil membuka menunya "Somay kesukaan Koro-chan, Somay Spesial Cabbage, Somay Cabbage balado, Somay Spesial ala Shinjiro, Somay Impor dari Mitsuru, Mie Somay, Mie (Somay) natto, dan Somay Ramen Edition…. Menunya gaje semua cuy, mending kita bikin sendiri…"

"Nyeh kalo gitu ngapain dong kita kesini? Sialan padahal gua mau nonton Kung Fu Panda" kata Chie kecewa

"Yang penting kita sudah tau senjata musuh" kata Kanji

"Informasi udah didapatkan, saatnya kita….. KABOOOR!" teriak Yosuke

"WOOOOF! (WAH ADA SUARA GAJE!)" gonggong Koromaru dari sofa

"KABOOOOOOOR!" perintah Souji ke temen2nya

Cacad Rangers pun kabur dengan gajenya dan terbang pulang lagi. Di Dojima Residence….

"Gue Pulang!" seru Souji sambil masuk

"_hic_…. Oooh~ abaaaang…. ABANG! Pulaaaang…. PULANG! ABANG PULANG! _HIC_" sahut Nanako yang mabok

"Nanako? Jangan bilang lu minum Vodka gue….." kata Souji "Lu gaboleh, masih kecil, goblok, emang boleh apa ama bokap lu?"

"katanya; 'BOLEH KOK' dan ada surat ijinnya _hic_" kata Nanako sambil memberikan surat rapi ke Souji

"ckckckck... cacad lu" kata Souji sambil membuka lalu membaca surat tersebut dengan bersweatdrop "Sumpah, bokap lu mabok juga lagi jangan2?"

Dan malam Souji pun dihiasi oleh teriakan Nanako yang mabok

~BERSAMBUNG(kah?) *digeplak readers*~

* * *

Ampon dah kata2 "gahuelz" nya makin banyak (?)

Mario Bros, Hirasawa Yui, Keong Racun, Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter, Kung Fu Panda, Power Ranger, dan Edward Cullen bukan punya saya

Tolong Review please, Jangan membakar(Flames), dan maaf jika ada kesalahan


	5. Pembangunan, Vodka, dan Sinetron

Huahahahahahaa! Akhirnya nyampe chapter 5 juga! Update telat karena sibuk main P3Fes & Devil Summoner 2 dan game2 lainnya dan juga mudik, semprul ah hidup itu susah (?)

Warning: Gajeness, Semprulness, OOCness, Ngaconess, Lebayness, and Cacadness

Disclaimer: Persona series sudah pasti punya ATLUS, kalo saya yang punya pasti ada saya disana (?) *PLAK*

* * *

Chapter 5. Pembukaan, Vodka, dan Sinetron

Tahun 13, hari 13, bulan 13 (?) *geblaaak* Junpei terbangun dengan sangat senang. Yang membuatnya tidak senang hanyalah cahaya mentari yang sangat mengganggu kenyamanannya. Dia senang karena mulai saat ini, dia tak akan bokek lagi. Dia pun berjalan menuju sekumpulan orang + anjing yang sedang bermain kartu uno.

"auauau~ MERAH!" teriak Akhiko

"WUUUFFUUUOOO!(UNOOOOO!)" gonggong Koromaru gajelas sambil naroh kartu merah angka 7

"ngomong apa lu? Anjing gaje dasar" kata Fuuka dalem

"WUUUUUFFUUUOOOO! WOOF!(UNOOOOOO! GUE BILANG!)" gonggong Koromaru dengan kerasnya

"eh koromaru tinggal satu… UNO! KOROMARU LUPA BILANG UNO! TAMBAH 4!" seru Yukari ganyante

"GRRRR! WOOOF WOOF!(GUE UDAH BILANG UNO YA YOU _PEEP_)" gonggong Koromaru lagi

"Cuy, Koromaru barusan bilang 'Wuuffuuoo' itu artinya 'Uno'" jelas Aegis

"wah berarti Koromaru ga nambah kartu! Ah ngaco lu semua!" seru Shinjiro sok sudah tau *palued*

"weh woh woy cuy! Berenti dulu dong mainnya! Kan kita mau membuka tokonya!" seru Junpei membubarkan Uno party itu

Mereka pun berdebat secara singkat dank arena author males menulis, jadi perdebatan tidak ditulis. *digampar readers* Setelah perdebatan, mereka turun ke bawah dan menyiapkan Toko Somay. Tepat Jam 10, Toko sudah siap dibuka.

"SOB! AYO KITA BUKA TOKO INI!" teriak Minato ganyante

"Bung… gua terharu bung… sumpah bung gua terharu… banget… terharu… hiksu… ANJIR BUNG GUA NANGIS!" teriak Junpei sambil terharu lebay to the max (?) *digebuk*

"Enough with the speech sob, KITA OPEN! GUE GASABAR MELIHAT DUIT DAN KECOKLATAN SOMAY!" teriak Minato ganyante to the max *dibelah-?-*

"Okedeh bung" kata Junpei sambil memutar sign 'Close' menjadi 'Open' "BUKAAAAAAA~"

Toko pun dibuka. Junpei jadi seperti cacing kepanasan di counter somay. Minato sedang senyum-senyum gajelas disebelah Junpei. Fuuka sedang menunggu dikasir. Yukari sedang ngepel. Ketika Ken lewat, Pelanggan datang.

"Selamat datang di Toko Somay! Anda adalah PERTAMAX!" seru Junpei

"GAASSP DEMI? SAYA KASKUSER LOH!" teriak pelanggan tersebut lebay

"wkwkwkwkwk, anda mau beli apa?" tanya Minato

"Saya mau beliiiiii…... Somay Cabbage balado 1 porsi ga dibungkus, Mie Somay Natto 1 porsi ga dibungkus, Somay Kesukaan koro-chan 2 porsi dibungkus." Kata pelanggan tersebut "oh iya sama Fruit Tea 1"

"Oke, ini semuanya. Total 950 Yen" kata Fuuka "Discount 50% karena pertamax jadi bayar 475 Yen"

"BENER? WAAAAAAAH~" teriak pelanggan aneh tersebut sambil lari ke meja makan yang telah disiapkan

Jreeeeeng~ lalu munculah pelanggan-pelanggan lagi~

"Wah ada yang dateng lagi sob! Kita bakal sibuk sob!" seru Minato ke Junpei

"Yoi bung, LETS DO THIS BUNG!" teriak Junpei keras sampe membangunkan Koronmaru yang tertidur lelap

Dan mereka pun berkerja. Kita pindah kebagian setaN dan kawan2 *megidolaoned*

Di wilayah Souji berada, dia sedang tidur di meja Junes alias meja meeting Investigation Team

"ZzZzZzZzZZzz…." ngorok Souji ALAY (?) *PLAK*

"SETAN! BANGUN YOU _PEEEEEP_" kata Yosuke ganyante to the max *dilempar piso*

"BUNGAMURAH! SUARA LU TUH KERAS DASAR KAU_ PEEEEEEEP PEEEEP_" kata Chie ganyante juga dan lebih dalem (?)

"Dasar kau keong racun~" kata Rise tiba2 nyanyi lagu keong racun *ditampar*

"OH NOEES! LAGU ITU MEMBUATKU MENJADI GILA!" teriak Naoto ganyante dan GILA to the max (?) *headshoted keluar persona(?)-all out attacked-*

"Kau membuatku jadi gila~" kata Teddie nyambung2 aja (?) *dicakar*

"OH NOES! LAGU ITU MEMBUATKU MENJADI KEONG RACUN!" teriak Kanji ganyante dan KEONG RACUN to the max (?) *dilempar piring oversized eh tameng*

Dan orang2 disana sampe Fox pun hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria, hanya mahluk bernama Yukiko saja yang tertawa sangat…sangat… lebay….to the max (?) *dibakar to the max-?-*

"Kita lanjut aja… siapa aja yang bisa tolong nenangin Yukiko…" kata Souji lesu

Yukiko pun berhasil ditenangkan dan meeting lanjut

"Sep, sekarang kita bahas apa?" tanya Souji

"elu sih tadi tidur, jadi gatau kan tadi gue ngomong apa, jahat lu." kata Yosuke sok sedih (?)

"yaudah sih gua kemaren itu minum vodka tadi malem sampe jam 5 pagi, tau tuh gua juga gatau kenapa gua minum vodka." jelas Souji

"ckckckck, ketularan Om dojima kali lu" kata Kanji

"si Dojima minum bir bintang, tapi entah mengapa gua minum vodka, sedih dah gue bener huuu" kata Souji sok dramatis tapi GAGAL TOTAL to the max *ditonjok Izanagi*

"eh Nanako aja juga ikutan minum Vodka gara2 lu" kata Teddie

"ckckckck provokator lu soj gua ga nyangka lu tuh sobat gue" kata Yosuke bergaya sinetronisme (?) *garudyned*

"Yosuke, sok sinetron tuh bener2 gak lucu tau gak?" kata Souji juga sok sinetron

" YAUDAH SIH SOJ!" teriak Yosuke ngagetin orang tak dikenal dibelakangnya

"BERISIK LU YOS! GUA LAGI MAKAN STIK NEEEH!" teriak Chie ngagetin orang tak dikenal yang makan burger

"ah lu semua gak berguna, gua minum vodka deh~" kata Souji sambil minum vodka keramatnya (?)

"AAAARRRGGHH KAPAN MEETINGNYA?" teriak Yosuke sangat…sangat…SANGAT….ganyante…to the max (?)

"4p44N 51h tUcH 0r4nG bR151k 4m3T d4r1 t4D1…" kata orang tak dikenal yang makan burger secara gajelas dan alay *plak*

"heh? Lu ngomong apasih? Siapa lu?" kata orang yang disebelahnya

"Gua adalah… Gua adalah… Gua adalaaaaaaaaaah….." (wah dia berbicara normal) *PLAK*

-Bersambung- (nahlo) *digampar pembaca*

* * *

Horeuahahahahaha selesai juga chapter 5!

Kalo update telat saya minta maaf karena game gua banyak banget yang belum selesai (ckckckck nih mahluk main game mulu dah ckckck)

Seinget saya, 1 Yen = 100-an Rupiah kalo gasalah, jadi 950 Yen = 95.000-an Rupiah (wew lumayan)

Vodka dimiliki oleh orang Russia, Bir bintang bukan punya saya, Keong Racun dan lagu Jadi Gila ato apalah bukan punya saya juga

Bacot cukup, tolong Review, maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan jangan membakar(flame) seberhubung saya masih copo, ampon kk D: (?)


	6. Menu, Bahasa Alay, Keuntungan

Duuk duk duk dukudukudukkkk (kayak mau ritual aja) *PLAK* jreeeeeng~ akhirnya saya bisa mencari waktu untuk mengupdate fic cacad ini! Mestinya saya bikin proposal OSIS tapi karena saya males, lebih baik saya mengupdate fic ini sadjaaa~ (?) *dilempar sOSIS-?-*

Warning: Gajeness, Semprulness, OOCness, Ngaconess, Lebayness, and Cacadness

Disclaimer: Persona series sudah pasti punya ATLUS, kalo saya yang punya pasti ada saya disana (?) *PLAK*

* * *

Chapter 6. Menu, Bahasa Alay, dan Keuntungan

Di Chapter ini, kita akan mengacangi Tim S.E.E.S. lagi. Sekarang kita akan membahas situasi Tim Investigation Team ato IT dengan tokonya itu. Mereka rapat setiap hari, tapi malah ended up kerusuhan. Ya… IT dikenal dengan kenyolotannya, yang ternyolot sudah pasti setaN. *PLAK* Sejak Tim S.E.E.S. mengalami masa-masa renaissance yang berlebihan, mereka mulai serius hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, dan detik INIH! *digampar bolak balik karena lebay*

"GARA2 LU SEMUA SIH KERJANYA RUSUH MULU JADINYA KITA TERTINGGAL JAUH! BUGGER!" teriak setaN selebay mungkin *megidolaoned*

"YAUDAH SIH LU JUGA KERJANYA SUKA NYOLOT!" bales YoU King Kong yang ngamuk *agidyned*

"WOI LU BEDUA! GUA JADI GABISA MAKAN STEAK KAAAAN!" amuk Cinta HIlang Eksis *disamber god's hand*

"YAH ELU JUGA SIH MAKAN STEAK TERUS JADI GABISA NGELANJUTIN RAPAT DASAR BEJAT!" bales Naotong Sampahgaje *DOR*

Dan kerusuhan pun terjadi, Tim S.E.E.S. terkecuali Yosuke sangatlah berisik. Yosuke hanya bisa memijat kepalanya yang terasa ancur.

"cKCkcK… 1n1 0R9-0R9 Zh14L4N 4m3Tz y4cH…" kata Orang tak dikenal secara tak jelas

"Elu siapa lagi? Tadi lu belum ngasih tau loh kalo lu tuh siapa…" tanya orang yang sedang makan

"gua adalah… gua adalah… gua adalah… gua adalah…"

Yosuke pun akhirnya terganggu oleh orang yang dibelakangnya itu, dia pun mengambil toa keramatnya.

"BANGSO LU SEMUA DIEEEEEEM!" teriak sang bungamuraH *garudyned* dengan toanya… ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE! (lah kok malah ke pokemon?) *dilempar poke ball*

Kriik~ kriiik~ kriiiiiik~ diamlah orang2 yang ada disana

"Woi! Kita tuh sekarang mestinya rapat bukannya ngerusuh gila kayak gini! Ayo semua kita rapat lagi!" seru Yosuke kepada teman-temannya

"Tumben dah lu pinter, Yos!" kata Chie kepada Yosuke

"Namanya juga Fanfic OOC, anything can happen." kata Yosuke yang telah membuat Chie mau ngakak setengah mati (?)

"Jreeeeng~ Rapat dimulai." kata Kanji sambil mengejreng gitar

"Ehem… Toko Somay S.E.E.S. sedang mengalami masa2 gemilang, sedangkan kita malah masih ancur lebur dan belum kebuat sama sekali. Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Naoto lancar padahal dia sebenarnya membaca naskah speech nya (?)

"Kita buat sekarang aja, gua udah bawa uang modalnya kok." kata Yukiko memamerkan uangnya yang segudang garam (?)

"Buset dah! Banyak amet tuh duit! Keluarga lu gapapa tuh?" tanya SoujiN (wah gua ngetypo 'N') *ditendang izanagi*

"Gapapa dong, kan udah gue bilang keluarga gue tuh RICH and FAMOUS and FAAABOLOUUUSS!" seru Yukiko lebay

"Modal udah ada kan? Nah sekarang kita tulis menunya. Ada yang mau ngusul?" tanya Yosuke

"Oooh! bungamuraH-senpai! Yang masak Risette yach!" seru sang Kuntilanak Rese secentil-centilnya *PLAK*

"JANGAAAAN! SOUJI-SENPAI AJA MASAKANNYA UENAK DAN 5 BINTANG!" teriak sang Pantatsumbing KANJeng mamI super ganyantenya *digeplak piring jumbo eh tameng-?-*

"Jahat…Hiksu…" respon Rise sambil nangis di pojokan

"Oke, yang masak si setaN eh Souji…" kata Yosuke sambil menulis di note keramatnya

"Jual Steak Somay dong!" seru Chie "Itu sebagai salah satu makanan yang hanya ada di toko kita dan tak dijual di toko mereka!"

"Steak Somay…? Yaudah deh…" kata Yosuke sambil sweatdrop dan menulis

"Oh iya! Somay Popsicle!" seru sang kumaN gobloknya *dicakar Teddie/Kuma*

"Goblok, ga ada yah Popsicle yang panas2 gitu!" nyolot Souji

"Yaudah… hiksu…" kata Teddie sambil memojok bareng Rise

"Masukin aja ya jiN… kasian tuh anak kerjanya ngemil es melulu, jadi kita bikin popsicle somay yang hangat…" bisik Yosuke ke Souji

"Iyadeh iya, tapi kalo ga ada yang mau beli gua cabut jabatan lu." kata Souji sok boss tapi dia emang sang ketua geng (?)

"Yaudah, jadi total makanan KHAS kita; Somay Popsicle, Steak Somay ama apalagi?" ujar Yosuke

"TAMBAHIN SOMAY DOR!" seru Naoto lebay "ADA DOR PRAIZ PESTOL-PESTOLAN!" serunya lagi

"Kan disana ada Somay Impor Mitsuru, disini ada Somay Kebangsaan Amagi." kata Yukiko sambil membangga2kan keluarganya

"PUUUUUUU!(Somay Penyembuhan ala Fox juga!)" gonggong Fox ganyantenya

"Jadinya… Steak Somay, Somay Popsicle, Somay DOR, ama somay apa Fox? Gua gangerti…" kata Yosuke

"PUUUUUUUUU!(Somay Penyembuhan ala Fox gua bilang!)" gonggong Fox lebih ganyante dari sebelumnya

"Hah?"

"PUUUUUUUU!"

"Haaaah?"

"PUUUUUUUUU!"

"HAAAAAH?"

"PUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Dan terjadilah perang "hah" dan "puuu" yang memakan waktu selama 2 jam 10 menit 28 detik. Perang tersebut berhenti ketika kedatangannya orang tak dikenal.

"haaaaaaaaahh…?" hah Yosuke kecapean

"ppuuuuuuuuuu…" puuu Fox kecapean juga

"M4k5Ud 51 f0x 1tUCh, 50m4Y p3nY3mBUh4N 4L4 f0x…" kata Orang tak dikenal gajelas

"Dia ngomong apaan sih?" tanya Chie kebingungan

"Itu bahasa alay Chie-chan, lu gabakal ngerti…" kata Teddie sok tau

"Gua tau apa!" seru Rise yang ternyata mengerti bahasa alay "Dia bilang 'Maksud si Fox ituch, Somay Penyembuhan ala Fox'"

"BtUL! BtUL! BtUULL!" seru Orang tak dikenal ganyante

"M4k4S1cH y444Ch…! kMu M3mB4nTu 53k4L1Ch!" seru Rise dengan bahasa alaynya

"Loh kok si Rise bisa ngerti?" tanya Kanji kebingungan

"Lu buka aja fesbuknya, dia kan kalo ngomong suka gede kecil pake angka…" kata Naoto

"Okaaay… nah sekarang menu khas kita ada; Steak Somay, Somay Popsicle, Somay DOR, ama Somay Penyembuhan ala Fox. Kalo semua menu kita; Steak Somay, Somay Popsicle, Somay DOR, Somay Penyembuhan ala Fox, Somay Spesial Cabbage, Somay Cabbage balado, Mie Somay, dan Somay Ramen Edition…" Jelas Souji "Semuanya bisa inget?"

"BISA DUOOONKZ!" teriak anak2 IT kaganyante

"Hiks…Sob… gua terharu…" kata Yosuke sambil nangis dramatis

"Lu kok ekspresinya mirip si Junpei sih?" tanya Souji sambil sweatdrop

"Kagatau sob, eh lu kok bisa tau kalo Junpei juga gini?" tanya Yosuke

"Kan gua orang hebat, elu lupa ya?" bales Souji "Gua kan punya tiga mata." katanya lagi ngaco

"Hah? Maksud lo?" kata Yosuke kebingungan

"Jadi, gua bisa ngeliat dia ngapain sekarang…" kata Souji "Sekarang dia lagi buka fakku loh…"

**-KEADAAN JUNPEI-**

"Lah, perasaan gua kok kaga enak ya?" kata Junpei yang lagi main laptopnya

"Ga enak kenapa?" tanya Akihiko

"Gue ngerasa kayaknya ada yang tau gua lagi ngapain, kuping gua nguiing nguiing euy…" kata Junpei

"Emangnya lu lagi buka apa?" tanya Akihiko

"Err… tapi jangan kasih tau Yuka-tan ya, dia suka bocor ke Mitsuru-senpai…" kata Junpei kecil-kecil

"Apaan emangnya?" kata Akihiko gasabaran

"Gua lagi buka… fakku…" bisik Junpei

"BUSET DAH JUNPEI!" teriak Akihiko ganyantenya sampe membangunkan Koro-chan yang leeelaaaap (?)

"Shhh! Jangan teriak2 dodol!" seru Junpei kecil-kecil "Entar ketauan Yuka…"

"Ketauan siapa?" kata Yukari yang entah mengapa kok bisa ada dibelakangnya (?)

"HUAAAAAA!" teriak Junpei kaganyante

"Nahlo…" kata Akihiko mengakhiri POV S.E.E.S.

**-KEMBALI KE LAPTOP EH IT(?)-**

"Buset dah jiN, ajarin gua dong…" kata Yosuke

"Ga bisa diajarin, ini kelainan sejak kecil, kan nama gua setaN soujiN jadi gua itu hebat HUAHAHAHA~" kata Souji sambil tertawa ganyante

"Aaaaah! Curang!" seru Yosuke "Coba nama gua setaN soujiN…"

~BERSAMBUNG~ *PLAK*

* * *

Jreeeeeng~ saya minta maaf kepada **Shino-xXxXx **karena requestnya tertunda, semoga ini cukup gaje untuk anda (?)

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai 6 Chapter ini, saya bingung mau ngomong apalagi, Please Review, Jangan membakar, dan maaf jika ada kesalahan


	7. Setajam Silet

YA-HAAAAAA! Akhirnya gua bisa apdet lagi! Mama mia! (nahlo kayak Mario-?-) Gua abis ngerusuh nih di sukabumi pas tanggal 22-24 (boong kok cuman LDKS diluar doang) *PLAK*. Sekarang waktu gua udah free lagi nih jadi pengapdetan fic bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Bersyukurlah bung. (?)

Warning: Gajeness, Semprulness, OOCness, Ngaconess, Lebayness, and Cacadness

Disclaimer: Persona series sudah pasti punya ATLUS, kalo saya yang punya pasti ada saya disana (?) *PLAK*

* * *

Chapter 7. Setajam Silet

Terik matahari menyinari dunia. Junpei masih males-malesan di Ruang Kerja(Kamar)nya. Sekitar jam 13.23, tiba-tiba Fuuka mendobrak kamar Junpei.

"JUNPEI-KUN WOY ADA BERITA BURUK!" teriak Fuuka sambil mendobrak kamar Junpei

"Apaan Fuk? Buka aja woy orang kaga dikunci tuh pintu." jawab Junpei

"Oh?" Jreeek… pintu terbuka. "Junpei-kun, ada berita buruk…" kata Fuuka

"Apa?"

"Ada yang memplagiati Toko Somay kita."

Mendengar itu, Junpei pun murka. Dia tak pernah sepanas ini.

"DEMI APA LU FUK! MANA BUKTINYA!" teriak Junpei memanasi ruangan

Fuuka pun memasukan tape ke DVD player dan munculan TV Show yang tidak asing lagi, yaitu…SILET.

Teng neeng neeeng neeng, neeeng neeeng neeeng.

"Pemirsa, Ditemukan sebuah toko somay di Inaba yang sangat mirip dengan toko somay di Iwatodai. Kita akan melihat wawancara dengan petugas toko tersebut dengan tajam… Setajam SILET."

Teng neeeng neeeng neeng, neeneeneeeneeeng jreeeng

Junpei hanya bisa terbengong-bengong.

"Gua cepetin ya, mau ngedonlot episode Silet yang lain nih." kata Fuuka yang ternyata ngefans ama Silet sambil mencepatkan video

"Mengapa toko anda mirip dengan toko somay milik Iori Junpei di Iwatodai?" kata sang pewawancara

"Oh, sebenarnya kami duluan yang merencanakan toko ini. Sepertinya mereka mendengar percakapan kami tentang toko somay kami. Dasar copycat licik!" kata Hanamura Yosuke sang pendiri toko somay Inaba

Sehabis mendengar omongan Yosuke Junpei sangat dan sangaat dan SANGAT murka. Dia pun mengambil tongkat baseballnya untuk memukul TV.

"SIALAN LU HANAMURA YOSUKEEEE!" Jbruuuk, TV hancur

"SILET GUA!" teriak Fuuka sambil mengambil tape Siletnya. "fyuuh! Untung ga ancur!"

"HARI INI KITA RAPAAAATTTT!" teriak Junpei menggelegar

Jam 14.01, Ruang rapat Iwatodai Dorm.

"Temen-temen, kita rapat tentang reputasi Toko Somay kita." kata Junpei seformal-formalnya

"GAK BISA DIMAAFIN! TUH TOKO SOMAY INABA! AKU MARRRAAH!" teriak Minato selebay-lebaynya

"Iya! Udah gitu kalo ngomong 'Toko Somay' huruf 'T' ama 'S' nya ngga di caps lagi!" teriak Ken mencari alesan untuk ngomong

"Kaga ada hubungannya, anakku." kata Yukari kepada Ken. Ken hanya bisa menutup malunya dengan komik Sinchan volume 36-nya

"Teman-temaaan! Gua ketemu loh nomer hapenya salah satu karyawan Toko Somay Inaba!" seru Shinjiro seperti abis minum-minuman keras

"Minum apa lu nji?" tanya Akihiko yang berhasil terkacangi

"Cepetan tulis di Whiteboard! Gak pake LAMA ya…" kata Junpei senyolot-nyolotnya seperti mengeLDKSi calon OSIS (?)

"Baek kk!" seru Shinjiro sambil menulis di whiteboard

"Akan kita Terror!" seru Junpei "081167893254… halo?"

"Haaaaaaaaaiii disini Tatsumi Kanji! Cepetan ya, gua lagi nonton Upin & Ipin sangat seru deh!" kata suara di telpon

"Haaaaaaaaaiii disini Takeba Yukari, Upin & Ipin lagi tayang sekarang? GASSP GUA HARUS NONTON!" teriak Yukari ganyante

"Emak Yukari! Jangan kabur kita kan lagi menginterogasi orang!" seru Ken yang menutup buku Sinchan volume 36-nya

"Cepetan dong! Mau ngomong ape? Ane sibuk nih gan," kata Kanji

"HEH LU MANGGIL BOSS LU DASAR TOKO PLAGIAT!" teriak Junpei ganyante

"Bentar, YOSUKE-SENPAI NIH ADA SEGEROMBOLAN FANS LU NELPON DI HAPE GUA!"

"Idih, jijay abies hoeeek." kata Minato sambil muntah di embernya Ken

"Halo fans, hehe, ini Yosuke yang tampan sedang berbicara-"

"Halo sang plagiat, hehe, ini Junpei sang pembuat Toko Somay Iwatodai sedang berbicara" potong Junpei

"GASSPP TIDAAK! KANJI LU BOONG YA AMA GUA!" teriak Yosuke

"HAH KAN GUA GATAU KALO MEREKA ITU ORANG TOKO SOMAY IWATODAI!" teriak Kanji sampai terdengar di tempat Junpei dkk berada

"KITA TAK MEMBIARKAN KAU KAMFRET-KAMFRET MEMBAWA BERITA BOHONG TENTANG SEJARAH TOKO SOMAY KITA!" teriak Mitsuru ganyantenya

"ASAL TAU AJA LO YA GUA ITU PENONTON SILET BERKUALITAS TINGGI JADI WAWASAN GUA GEDE!" teriak Fuuka dan teriakannya membuat orang terbengong-bengong

"HEH ORANG-ORANG JUGA GA PEDULI YA TOKO SOMAY MANA YANG LAHIR DULUAN MEREKA MEMENTINGKAN SOMAY DAN SKILL PETUGASNYA!" bales Yosuke

"HAH! BISA APA KALIAN? KAGA ADA YANG BISA MENANG LAWAN MASAKAN SHINJIRO!" teriak Koromaru yang tiba-tiba entah kenapa bisa… bicara…? (?)

"Yaudah, kita adakan kompetisi aja sih susah amet…" kata Souji tiba-tiba muncul di pembicaraan

"Kompetisi apaan?" tanya Minato

"Pertama, kita adakan lomba masak-"

"KITA YANG MASAK YAAAAA~" teriak Chie yang tiba-tiba muncul di pembicaraan

"JANGAN! PASTI KALAAH!" teriak Yosuke ganyantenya

"Yaudah entar lu mau kita sebarin aib baju Cinderella lu semua cowo-cowo?" kata Yukiko yang tiba-tiba muncul di pembicaraan dengan seramnya

"Ya-Yaudah deh… Oke, Lomba masak, Cewe IT vs Cewe SEES" kata Souji pasrahnya

"F-Fuuka… lu latihan masak deh ama Shinjiro…" kata Junpei

"Ogah gua, berkali-kali gua ajarin hasilnya ga memuaskan mulu…" kata Shinjiro

"Lalu, Lomba ngejek, Perwakilan dari IT gua, dari SEES?" tanya Souji

"Gua aja! Gua kan anak eksis gituloh! Jadi terkenal nyolot!" seru Yukari sambil membangga-banggakan ke eksis-annya

"Terus… Lomba nyanyi… perwakilan dari kita siapa?" tanya Souji ke teman-temannya

"Gue dunkz! Suara gua khas abis gituloch!" seru Rise secentil-centilnya

"Dari kita gue aja, gue kan sering dengerin lagu…" kata Minato

"Apa lagi hubungannya dengerin lagu ama nyanyi…?" kata Akihiko bingung terhadap ketua geng field nya itu

"Dan yang terakhir, ini usul dari Teddie, yaitu Lomba cakar-cakaran… apalagi ini Ted…?" kata Souji bingung

"Entahlah, gua lagi gatel waktu itu, perwakilannya Teddie ya!" seru Teddie

"WOOOF!(Serahkan aja ke gue untuk ngelawan tuh beruang cacad!)" kata Koromaru yang udah gabisa ngomong bahasa manusia lagi

"Kata Koromaru serahin aja ke dia untuk ngelawan beruang cacad tersebut" jelas Aegis

"APAAA? TEDDIE GA CACAD! HUUUUUUU" tangis Teddie sambil mojok di pojokan

"Kita entar ngerusuhnya di Rumahnya Igor, JL Oh Idung Ku Panjang No 13" kata Souji "Ingat ya, yang menang berarti yang terjago dan berhak meneruskan toko somay"

"Ngomong Toko Somay-nya yang bener dong! Di caps huruf 'T' ama 'S'-nya!" seru Ken yang berhasil terkacangi

"Wokelah kalo begbegbegitu… GENG SEES PASTI MENANG!" teriak Junpei

"IT LAH YANG MENANG!" bales Yosuke

"SEES!"

"IT!"

"SEES!"

"IT!"

"SEES!"

"IT!"

5 jam kemudian

"SEES!"

"IT!"

"SEES!"

"IT!"

Yasudahlah kita putus saja sampai sini. Semangat anak muda itu sangatlah kuat. Makanya sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu pemuda-pemudi Indonesia meneriakan Sumpah Pemuda saking gahulnya semangat anak muda… namanya juga anak muda… Siapakah yang akan menang? Geng SEES ataukah Geng IT? Semua akan terkupas di chapter berikutnya dengan tajam…Setajam SILET

Teng neeng neeeng neeng, neeneeneeneeng jreeeng

~ BERSAMBOENG ~ (?)

* * *

Jreeeeng~ akhirnya LDKS selesai juga~ saya sudah dilantik loh menjadi kakak OSIS dan mendapat jabatan kesenian (pamer)

Maaf kalo garing soalnya udah lama gak ngelanjutin nih fanfic jadi ide pernah ada yang menghilang (?) cuuurrssee yoouu LDKS! *ditendang kk OSIS lama*

Akhir kata, Please Review, dan maaf jika ada kesalahan dan jangan membakar karena saya masih copo dengan tajam… Setajam SILET (SFX: Silet Theme) *ditampar karena maksa*


	8. Dua buah kambing, eh Kanji

UWAAAH GOMENNASAI! HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI! GUA TELAT APDET XX HARI! *lupa-plak-* Dan saking lamanya gua ga ngelanjutin nih fanfic, gua sampe lupa tulisan di Warning ama Disclaimernya apa.(?) Jangan nanya kemana gua pergi karena ini rahasia hidup ho ho~

Warning: Anda sudah tau warningnya kan? Apa hayooo? *plak*

Disclaimer: Liatlah chapter sebelumnya.

* * *

Chapter 8. Dua Buah Kambing, eh Kanji

Hari ini, tidak ada terik matahari bersinar dan mengganggu Junpei. Hanya ada awan-awan yang tebal seberat kapas saja. Kemungkinan sang matahari kabur karena kerusuhan Geng SEES dan Geng IT merusuh di rumah Igor. Nahlo, mengapa saya membicarakan matahari? Semproelna…(?)

Ah, kata pembuka sangat fatal ngaco. Kita langsung melihat keadaan Geng SEES sekarang.

"Eh, gua mau nanya satu hal yang sangat mengganggu pikiran gua sampe gua melek mulu dari tadi malem..." kata Ken berharap agar tidak dikacangi

"Apaan anak gue, ucapkan sadjaa." kata Yukari dengan nada ibu-ibu

"Kenapa kita merusuh di rumah Igor? Dan siapa lagi tuh Igor?" tanya Ken sangat berharap agar tidak dikacangi

"Oh iya ya, lu belum tahu siapa itu Igor." kata Minato dengan layaknya orang paling bertahu(apa itu bertahu?) "Igor itu adalah (mungkin) manusia ber hidung (sangat) panjang yang mendiami Velvet Room. Terus, blablablablablaaaaaa…."

Dan suara "Oooooh" mengisi waktu tersebut

"Eh BTW, kita kok ga pernah make Persona ya di fic ini? Ini bukannya fic Persona ya?" tanya Ken sangat sangaaat berharap agar tak dikacangi

"Wah yaudah yuk, kita pergi sekarang aja, Rumahnya cukup jauh loh." kata Mitsuru sambil memanggil Limousine-nya yang sangat sparkle-sparkle itu

"Yah gua dikacangi lagi… hiks… tuhan… maafkan daku…" tangis Ken di pojokan "Oh iya, alesan mengapa kita ngerusuh di rumah Igor gua belum tau huuuaaa…."

Sementara itu, Geng IT…

"Ih kok ga naroh 'Lomba Ketawa' sih lu Yos? Kalo ada udah pasti Yukiko menang!" protes Chie ke Yosuke

"Sayangnya Chie, ga ada yang berani lawan Yukiko…" respon Yosuke "Ketawanya itu, lebih serem daripada ketawa setaN, para shadow aja pada kabur waktu gua ketimpa God's Hand lu terus dia ketawa."

"Oh, Sepik of the depil, tuh orangnya lagi lari kesini, ato dia denger ya?" kata Chie

"APACH!"

Lalu, terdengar suara sangat sadis di sana. Dan Yosuke, mati secara tragis ditempat.

Oho, just kidding. Yosuke hanya hampir kehilangan nyawanya saja. *garudyned*

"Eh, gua mau nanya, kenapa kita ngerusuh di rumah Igor? Dan siapa tuh Igor?" tanya Teddie berharap diladeni

"Oh iya, kita ngerusuh di rumah Igor karena itu rumah paling pas untuk di hancuri. Itu aja." jawab Souji dengan lancar

Dan suara "Oooooh" mengisi waktu tersebut

"Gua jadi penasaran ama rumahnya. Sekeren apa sih kok bisa dibilang paling pas untuk di hancuri? Wah…" kata Kanji penasaran

"Eh BTW, kita kok ga pernah make Persona ya di fic ini? Ini bukannya fic Persona ya?" tanya Teddie yang sangat berharap agar diladeni

"Kita berangkat sekarang aja yuk, gua udah nyiapin Limousine buat kita-kita." kata Yukiko sambil menyiapkan Limousine-nya yang sangat exclusive tersebut

"Huuaahuaa! Teddie dikacangin! Sama sekali ga diladenin! Hueeeeee…" tangis Teddie sambil marah-marah di pojokan "Udah gitu Teddie gak dikasih tau lagi siapa tuh Igor!"

Tabah ya Ted, nasib lu sama kayak si Armada KenTUT *hamaoned*. Nah, dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Geng SEES dan Geng IT datang ke rumah Igor. Rumah Igor sangat besar seperti mansion. Kita tidak menyangka bahwa Om-om bau berhidung panjang tersebut sangatlah tajir. Pasti itu duit hasil korupsi harga Persona. *di lempar idung*

"WAAAAAAAAAH RUMAHNYA BESHAAAR!" teriak Rise sekenceng-kencengnya dan juga sekampung-kampungnya *plak*

"Jangan alay dong Ris! Malu-maluin nama negara y'know!" seru Naoto kepada temennya itu

"Waaah… rumahnya gede ternyata!" seru Ken yang berhasil terkacangi oleh orang-orang

Selesai pengkaguman terhadap rumah Igor, kedua geng tersebut masuk ke rumah Igor secara rusuh dan menemukan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Kanji.

"K-KANJI ADA DUA!" teriak Teddie

"HAH GUA ADA DUA! THAT'S F**KIN' IMPOSSIBLE!" teriak Kanji tak nyante

"DEMI APA GUA ADA DUA!" teriak orang mirip Kanji tersebut

"SIAPA LU HAH! MAU RUSUH YA LU AMA GUA HAH!" teriak Kanji lagi dengan jiwa kepremanisme nya tersebut

"Ampon kk, kalo ngerusuh jangan sekarang, gua abis digebukin ama adek nya orang emo berambut biru itu…" kata orang mirip Kanji ketakutan

"Adek gua? Adek gua kan orang yang baik hati dan tidak sombong gak mungkin dia gebukin orang!" kata Minato

"Ampon kk, adek lu itu personanya dewo abis, gua yang personanya dewo aja kalah ama dia, Oh iya, ini surat dari dia." kata orang mirip Kanji sambil ngasih surat ke Minato. Lalu Minato pun membaca surat tersebut dengan lantang

"Dear Minato my emo brother. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII KAKAAAAAAK! LAMA TAK JUMPA! Eh tapi kita ga pernah berjumpa deng. Oh iya ya, aku sekarang udah jadi persona user yang dewo loh, bahkan aku udah ngelawan si Theodore! Theodore itu orang yang mirip ama Tatsumi Kanji… eh siapa itu Tatsumi Kanji? Ah Anyway, sekarang kita akan sulit bertemu kak, aku mau pergi ke Venezuela dan jadi Miss Venezuela! Emang sih, ngarep abis tapi dukung aku ya my emo brother! –Minako/MShe/Hamuko/dlltergantungkaunamakansiapa"

Dan orang-orang yang ada disana pun hanya bisa terbengong-bengong

"Buset… Si Minako mau jadi Miss Venezuela…?" kata Mitsuru bingung

"Eh, Minato, kok adek lu namanya banyak amet ya?" tanya Yosuke

"Sama kayak gue dan si Souji, nama kita ka nada banyak. Bisa jadi Michael Jackson, Tukul Arwana, Tsubasa Oozora, pokoknya terserah yang maenin kita." kata Minato

"Betuul Sekali, BTW Theodore, lu siapanya Igor?" tanya Souji

"Oh gua Asisten nya sama kayak Margaret dan Elizabeth." jawab Theodore

"Terus tuh bertiga kemana?" tanya Minato

"Entahlah, gua tadi ketiduran gara-gara tadi malem buka fakku sampe jam 4 pagi…" jawab Theodore dengan innocent-nya

"Payah lu ah, eh kita pinjem rumah ini ya buat ngerusuh." kata Shinjiro

"Hah? Ngerusuh? Jangan ah entar gua dimarahin Igor dan kakak-kakak kalo rumah ini terusuhkan." Kata Theodore

"GOOOOKGOOOKGUUUUKK(Boleh ya, boleh ya, pleeease honey~)" gonggong Koromaru (Translation bahasa anjingnya maho sekali) *digigit till death*

"UGAAAH ANJING MAHO DOES EXIST!" teriak Theodore histerisnya

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR…(Boleh yaa… Kalo ngga gua mahoin lu bareng maho master, Tatsumi Kanji…)" geram Koromaru(Wah Kanji, kau provokator maho! *ziodyned*)

"I-IYA DEH!" setuju Theodore "Aduh, orang yang mirip gua ternyata maho… jangan-jangan gua maho juga lagi…"

"Good job Koro-chan!" seru Fuuka sambil ngelus-ngelus Koromaru "BTW, Aegis, Koro-chan tadi ngomong apa kok Theodore sampe kayak getoh?"

"Oh… Koromaru… dia tadi bilang…oh…ih…uh…eh…ah…" kata Aegis sambil berasap ria *God's Hand-ed*

"Waaaaah… jangan-jangan terlalu keren jadi lu gabisa menjelaskannya dalam kata-kata sampai lu berasep gitu." kata Yukari begonya

"Udah malem, kita tidur aja yuk!" teriak Ken yang berhasil dikacangin

"Udah malem cuuy, tidur yuk!" teriak setaN eh Souji ampon kk(?)

"WOKE CUY!"

Dan grup IT dan SEES, akhirnya lenyap dari pandangan mata.

"K-Kita bersambungin aja deh… Author… Tolong…" mohon Aegis kepada sang Author yang keren*diledakin*

"Ogah ah, gua udah membuat sang pembaca sakit hati jadi mau gua lamain." kata sang Author yang berkuasa(Giliran dirinya dipujapuja-?-)

"Please Thooor… eh Thor bukannya nama Persona ya? Ah, bodo, ayolah... gua perlu waktu satu chapter agar otak gua normal lagi karena tadi si Koromaru…" mohon Aegis lagi kepada sang Author yang dewo*PSHUUNGsuaragrenadelaucher*

"Okedeh, bersyukurlah, gua adalah Author yang baik sese." kata sang Author yang jago dengan (sok)baiknya*PLAK*

"APASIH"

-BERSAMBUNG-

* * *

Maaf jika garing, karena saya sudah lama gak ngelanjutin jadinya gini. Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya taroh bonus garing.(?)

*BONUS*

Kedua geng pun akhirnya sudah tidur lelap dirumah igor, mereka malah nginep karena rumah Igor sangatlah pewe... halah palingan karena rumah Igor mewah dan mereka itu hanya terlalu alay dan kampung… *alloutattacked*

"Akhirnya kedua geng itu udah pada lelap… gua liat berita deh" kata Theodore

"Ya, Kita berjumpa lagi pemirsa, hari ini kami akan memberitahu tentang obversasi terhadap gunung merapi yang sedang menggila ini, Reporter?" kata sang Newscaster

"Ya, Terima kasih, saat melakukan obversasi, kita melihat mayat berhidung panjang yang sepertinya ditinggal oleh dua wanita bernama Elizabeth dan Margaret karena dia selalu teriak "ELIZABETH! MARGARET!". Yang bikin heran, Mayat ini walaupun sudah mati tetapi bisa teriak… Sekian dari saya, kembali ke Newscaster"

PRAAAANG, bunyi piring jatoh dari tangan Theodore

"IGOR! JADI MAYAT!" Theodore pun terjatuh dan sujud "Alhamdulillah, TERIMA KASIH! AKHIRNYA FREEDOM BUAT GUE!"

Lalu, Theodore akhirnya memakai akal sehatnya

"Kok Igor bisa ada di gunung merapi…?"

*BONUSNYA SELESAI DEH-PLAK-*

* * *

Sekian dari saya, Mohon Review, no spam, no bakar, dan maaf jika ada kesalahan. Terima kasih jika anda telah berbaik hati menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca fanfic ini selama ini. Hiksu, saya terharu ~de arimasu T_T (?)


End file.
